justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Three Kings
Three Kings is the fifth Agency (storyline) mission in Just Cause 2. Introduction Tom Sheldon has information on the three men who are staying at the Three Kings hotel and need to be killed: Zhang Sun, a Chinese communist leader affiliated with the rebellious Reapers; Alexander Mirkov, a Russian who works with the criminal Roaches, and Masayo Washio, an ex-general of the Japanese Military, who deals with the indigenous Ular Boys. The mission takes place at the Three Kings Hotel, but the mission trigger is located at Kampung Kilang Papan. Walkthrough Each person is on a different tower and all of them can be taken out with some well-placed Fragmentation Grenades, or Triggered Explosives, but it is possible to kill them with guns alone. Every one of them has minions accompanying them wielding Submachine Guns, but they're nothing to worry about. Just don't let their firepower overwhelm you. Be sure to collect all the ammunition that you can, before moving on to each next roof. An Assault Rifle can be useful. Zhang Sun Zhang Sun will throw Triggered Explosives at you. These are easily detected due to the sparks they give off. These triggered explosives are a little different from the triggered explosives you can use. First, they give off a spark, and second, they explode a little differently, giving off more sparks. He's the easiest one to kill. Alexander Mirkov Alexander Mirkov will man the special minigun turret on an indestructible SV-1003 Raider. The turret of this unique APC has special armor, that, unlike the armor on all other turrets, actually protects the person in the turret. During the battle, Mirkov will constantly target you, but once Tom shows up to attack Mirkov, he will attack Tom instead. Use this opportunity to shoot at Mirkov. Repeat this several times until Mirkov dies. Do not try to sneak up on the APC. There are some special triggered explosives all around it, ready to blow you up if you get too close. However, if you upgraded your health enough before this mission, you should be able to survive one. Two will kill you. After beating him, Sheldon will crash-land his chopper on the APC. Masayo Washio Masayo Washio, the last man, can only be dealt with after destroying his suite doors. He has satellite laser-guided missiles. The missiles are focused on Rico's location after every few seconds, but the beam does not follow you around, so as long as you keep running around you will be safe. If you prefer, you can hide behind the stage Washio appears on. The missiles are programmed to follow you anywhere, even back there. In this case, it is possible for Washio to kill himself with his own missiles. End of the mission In the last cut-scene, after defeating the three "kings", they reveal that China, Russia, and Japan have found Panau's secret and are very interested in it, while the Americans don't know anything about it. Tom Sheldon and Rico then decide to drink Margaritas at the hotel bar, which Tom finds to be the best bar in Panau. Trivia *Masayo Washio's missile system is similar to the "Hammer Of Dawn" from the Gears Of War game series. *Before you start the mission, you can see a Shotgun lying on some boxes near Tom Sheldon. In the beginning cutscene, however, a Pistol is lying on top of the shotgun and a Submachine Gun is lying under the shotgun. Those two one-handed weapons were not there when the mission started. *For some odd reason, in the cut-scene where Zhang Sun is defeated, Tom Sheldon's helicopter is shown to be unarmed, despite the beginning cut-scene where it's armed. Also in the cutscene where Sheldon crashes his helicopter into Mirkov's tank, this happens again. *Sheldon's helicopter is also the only UH-10 Chippewa that is green (no heat) during the part where you grapple to his helicopter to go meet Mirkov, despite it being marked red (can obtain heat) before you start the mission. On that note, you cannot enter the helicopter. If you attempt to enter it from the driver's area, pressing "E" (or whatever button you use to enter a vehicle) will only make you talk to Tom Sheldon. If you attempt to enter from the passenger side, the helicopter will not show an action to enter. While it could be there as some kind of prop, it's highly unlikely if so. *It's implied that Sheldon was demoted to a helicopter pilot for unknown reasons after San Esperito since this is the only time you see him in a helicopter apart from the Black Market after the mission The White Tiger. *This is the only time a UH-10 Chippewa is piloted by someone else other than a Panau Military soldier unless you manipulate a faction NPC to get into one during gameplay. On that note, this is the only mission where the Panau Military is not featured as an enemy, despite the bodyguards of Sun, Mirkov, and Washio shouting orders in Panau Military jargon. *Zhang Sun has only four bodyguards, but Alexander Mirkov and Masayo Washio have unlimited bodyguards. The reason why is unknown. *This is also the only time you can find an SV-1003 Raider with 4 of its 8 wheels still on its skeleton after the vehicle explodes. Usually, all of its wheels fly off after an explosion. On that note, the cutscene where Tom Sheldon crashes his UH-10 Chippewa into Alexander Mirkov is the only time you can see a Minigun fall off of an SV-1003 Raider. *There are a lot of things with the name "Three Kings," so it's not known what it's referring to, if it's even referring to anything. (Link to Wikipedia.) *This is one of only three Agency missions where the SV-1003 Raider is featured. Even if it is a simple version in the cut scene, the actual variant possesses extra turret armor in the front, possibly a continuity error. After the battle, the turret is gone. *Zhang Sun, Alexander Mirkov, and Masayo Washio cannot be grappled. However, their bodyguards can still be grappled. *It can be assumed Alexander Mirkov uses a different Black Market service that Rico doesn't use. However, the pilot that drops his SV-1003 Raider uses the same character model as Sheldon in his Black Market dealer attire. *After the mission, the Panau Broadcasting Company will make a statement about the factions "clashing at the Three Kings Hotel in yet another battle for underground supremacy." (or something close) *Masayo Washio is the only boss that has to be apparently "lured out", whereas Rico directly fights Zhang Sun and Alexander Mirkov. *Each boss uses their own unique battle cries, like Sun saying "I laugh at your feeble attempts on my life!" or Mirkov saying "Taste the wrath of Mother Russia!", but Masayo is unique, as he uses Japanese battle cries that can otherwise only be heard at Hantu Island. *The heat level is locked on level 1 during all three boss fights and doesn't change. When you fight Masayo's four elite bodyguards, you get heat as well, but once again it doesn't seem to change. *The name of this mission might refer to the three bosses you have to kill, where they could be seen as "Three Kings" due to the unlimited amount of bodyguards they possess except for Zhang Sun. *On Hardcore difficulty, the number of bodyguards increases substantially and their Submachine Guns deal a lot more damage than usual. Not to mention Masayo Washio's satellite missiles capable of killing you in one hit if you haven't upgraded your health enough. *The time in this mission, like the previous mission, is broken again. **From the beginning of the mission of Rico skydiving to Zhang Sun's tower, the time is locked to 07:21 PM. **During the actual fight with Zhang Sun himself, the time is locked to 07:30 PM. **After defeating Zhang Sun to the end of the mission, time somehow went back 18 minutes and locks at 07:12 PM. *Each tower has a weapon crate of Submachine Gun ammo that do not normally spawn there. Gallery 20200214171222_1.jpg|A defeated Washio. Masayo Washio You Finally Came.jpg 20200214171247_1.jpg|Rico kills Washio. Aleksander Поражение.jpg|A defeated Mirkov. Aleksander Mirkov and his tank.jpg|Mirkov's SV-1003 Raider. Aleksander's tank lands.jpg 20200213163307_1.jpg Zhang Sun's minions bow.jpg 20200213210650_1.jpg|A Defeated Sun. Japanese missile system 1.png|The supposed satellite for the missile system. Obviously not in space. Tom before Three Kings.JPG|Tom before this mission. Notice the Shotgun on the weapons crate. In the beginning cutscene, this is not how it appears. Tom in the cutscene of the mission Three Kings.png|The beginning cutscene. Notice how the Shotgun is covering a Submachine Gun. Alexander Mirkov's SV-1003 Raider.JPG|Alexander Mirkov and his indestructible SV-1003 Raider. Alexander Mirkov's SV-1003 Raider (2).JPG|Destroyed. Alexander Mirkov's SV-1003 Raider (3).JPG Tom Sheldon's UH-10 Chippewa.JPG|Tom Sheldon's UH-10 Chippewa is uniquely the only green-marked UH-10 Chippewa in the game without Modifying. Unfortunately, unobtainable unless again, with mods. Russian SV-1003 Raider.JPG|Alexander Mirkov's SV-1003 Raider while still suspended. Russian SV-1003 Raider (3).JPG|The back view of him. This should be impossible, but if you upgraded your health enough before this mission, you should be able to survive one of the mines. Russian SV-1003 Raider (2).JPG|Engaged in battle against Tom Sheldon's UH-10 Chippewa. Russian SV-1003 Raider (4).JPG|The driver's seat. Russian SV-1003 Raider (5).JPG|Where Mirkov and his turret would've been. Zhang Sun Three Kings.jpg|Zhang Sun. Masayo Washio.jpg|Masayo Washio. 20200214171321_1.jpg Tom Sheldon wields JC2 Shotgun.jpg 20200214171306_1.jpg|Rico wearing modified ACU clothing. Video Category:Just Cause 2 missions Category:Just Cause 2 Agency missions Category:Content